


It Runs In The Family

by Allonsia_AMER



Series: Uncle Vega AU [3]
Category: Doom (Video Games), Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Demon!evilxisuma, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsia_AMER/pseuds/Allonsia_AMER
Summary: Evil Xisuma finds out what he is, and is afraid. His father, the Doom Slayer, uses his voice to comfort him.
Series: Uncle Vega AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970881
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	It Runs In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off the headcanon that Doomguy sounds like a demon because of Samur’s blessing so have fun

At first, Evil Xisuma was excited. A father-son trip to hell where he and his brother get to see their dad in action and learn, what they’ve lovingly referred to as, “the family business.”

The first step into hell was exhilarating, EX was overwhelmed with a strange feeling, like he was finally home.

That should have clued him in to what he was. That should have been the end of it, he should have told the Slayer or Xisuma or Vega _something_ and made an excuse to leave.

But he didn’t.

And then the killing started.

Fear washed over EX’s body, powering something deep within his genetic makeup. Something in him told him to fight for his life, another part told him to run for his life.

Memories of the Slayer being gentle and kind to him were warped. Used against him to fuel his fear.

He chose to run.

The rest of the evening was a blur. At some point Xisuma found him, the Slayer kept the demons at bay, and Vega opened a portal home.

EX had locked himself in the bathroom, asking Vega not to open the door and to give him some privacy. Vega, worried but understanding, complied.

It was in that bathroom that he finally saw what he was. The demonic features and red glowing eyes couldn’t be anything else.

EX sobbed and curled in on himself. Crying on the bathroom floor, alone and afraid. What else can he do? His father is The Doom Slayer, his job is to kill demons and raze hell. Evil Xisuma is a demon in his territory, it’s only a matter of time until he is dealt with.

For now, all EX can do is cry in the bathroom.

————

Vega will admit, EX did ask him to give him some privacy, but as EX’s uncle he is allowed to worry and make sure he’s okay. So yes, he saw EX’s demonic features and he sees that he’s currently crying in the bathroom most likely scared out of his mind.

In all honesty, Vega feels responsible for this mess. He and the Slayer knew about the different genetic testing Hayden did with the Slayer’s clones, it was all recorded in the data they gathered when they found the boys. 

But they kept it secret from them. They already had so much on their plate, the fact that the boys weren’t entirely human would have been too much.

This was their fault, and now Vega and the Slayer needed to fix it.

“Slayer,” Vega’s even and kind voice rang through their personal comm link.

The Slayer grunted in response, a subtle way of letting Vega know he had his attention.

“I need to discuss something with you concerning EX… privately,” Vega continued.

The Slayer nodded, and headed toward his personal room, where a computer he and Vega used to communicate through text resided.

————

Xisuma sat across from the bathroom door. He could hear EX crying on the other side.

It hurt to hear his brother cry and be powerless to do anything to help him. Normally Xisuma would wrap his brother in a hug and tell him it’s going to be okay, but EX locked him out, he locked everyone out. All he can do now is sit and listen to him cry.

Xisuma could only imagine what might be going through his brother’s head right now. What happened in hell that made him react like this?

His thoughts were interrupted by the presence of the Slayer, no longer sporting his preator suit but now wearing a worn out T-shirt of some metal band and a pair of pink pajama pants Xisuma distinctly remembers buying for him one Christmas.

_GET SOME REST. I CAN TALK TO HIM._

The Slayer laid a loving hand on Xisuma’s head, letting his son know that things were going to be okay. Xisuma simply nodded and stood up, walking towards their shared bedroom. The well-being of his brother still weighed heavily on his mind.

Facing the bathroom door, the Slayer sighed before raising a hand to gently knock on the door.

The sound startled EX, he had a good guess on who it was. It made his heart race, to the point where he could hear it in his ears and feared his father could hear it through the door.

“It’s your father…” Vega began, his voice soothing and gentle, “V… he doesn’t want to hurt you… he just wants to talk to you.”

As the door opened, EX skittered across the floor, hiding in a gap between the toilet and the bathtub, hidden enough to hide his face.

The Slayer was saddened by this. It hurt to see his son be so afraid of him, to hide himself from him. Funny enough, it reminded him of Xisuma, back when the Slayer first found him hiding in rubble trying to scurry away from him.

Slowly, the Slayer made his way to EX, careful to keep his distance and not scare his son any further. He sat on the rim of the bathtub, a few feet apart from EX.

EX was currently curled up into a ball, his face hidden from the Slayer, aided by his long white hair.

“Just do it already. That’s what you do to demons, you kill them,” EX’s voice, muffled by his position, cried. “I’m a demon dad…” EX sobbed, his body shaking and radiating fear.

“It’s not your fault,” a deep, rumbling and gruff voice echoed in the bathroom.

EX’s heart stopped, there was someone else here. But that was impossible; it was just him and the Slayer. Unless, the voice was the Slayer’s voice. The Slayer doesn’t talk though, as far as EX knew. Ever since the Slayer found him and his brother he’s never spoken.

Hesitantly, EX raised his head, making eye contact with his dad, who may or may not have a voice after all.

“It’s not your fault V… Hayden gave you demonic DNA. That doesn’t make you one of them. You didn’t ask to be one of them…” the Slayer croaked out, stopping to cough as his voice has been underused.

EX sat there in disbelief, tears streaming down his cheeks. The Slayer, his father, can talk. Not only that, but he sounds like a demon. The Slayer isn’t a demon though.

“Samur Makyr’s blessing… I never asked for it. I didn’t know this would happen to me. I didn’t ask for the pain…” the Slayer stopped for a moment, holding a hand to his throat. “You… are my son… and I love you… and I would never hurt you.”

Tears once again flowed down EX’s cheeks, and he sobbed. The Slayer scooted closer to EX, placing a gentle hand on his head. EX leaned into the touch, resting his head on the Slayer’s leg. Crouching down, the Slayer brought his son into a warm embrace. EX continued to cry into his father’s shoulder, letting the hug envelop him.

They sat like that for what felt like eons. EX’s cries dying down into a whimper, his demonic features no longer visible.

_FEEL BETTER?_

EX nodded sluggishly, eyes puffy and bloodshot from crying.

_SLEEP?_

EX nodded once again, but instead of standing up and making his way to the bedroom, he closed his eyes, falling asleep in his father’s arms.

The Slayer sighed lovingly, gently scooping up his son in his arms and began walking to the bedroom.

—————

They were greeted by a worried Xisuma in his tank top and sleep shorts. The Slayer assured his other son that his brother was okay, just asleep.

The three of them slept together, the Slayer in the middle, Xisuma on one side, Evil X on the other. They moved the beds so that there was space for such an arrangement. 

It made Xisuma feel like a kid again. Waking up from a nightmare and crawling his way to his dad’s side, EX waking up and doing the same on the other side. In the morning they’d find their dads arms wrapped around them like a blanket, one of those simple little reminders of just how much the Slayer loved them, and how much he made them feel safe. 

Come hell or high water, the Slayer would always be their dad. The Slayer will always love them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so chapter 9 of DAD isn’t coming out any time soon so imma hold y’all over with this


End file.
